Following the Lights
by Allyduin
Summary: Scholar and Mage, Talara Endre has been assigned to deal with some strange anomalies appearing around Solitude. What seems like a simple task may turn out to be something far more menacing. Adventure and excitement ensue. (Currently a work in progress)


**_Chapter One: Departure_**

_**A/N:** Just a quick note, this includes altered fictionalization of game-play events. I like to imagine this takes place in an alternate universe, so things will be a little different. For the most part, however, the setting is the same and the lore remains largely unchanged. The only thing that's different are outcomes of some in-game events and a few characters (and their respective back-stories). Thank you._

* * *

Every morning, it was the same bitter cold. Waking to the ever-present blue glow of the Hall of Countenance, the small breton girl stirred from her slumber. There was a low buzz in the air, a quiet hum that could be heard from anywhere within the Hall. The magical focal point at the Hall's center was humming away, illuminating the living quarters, and bathing it in a blue glow. Sitting up on her bed, Talara just faced the wafting light. She could hear her peers rising from their beds, and getting ready to tend to their daily chores and duties. As for Talara, she had a long trip ahead of her.

* * *

_"Alright now, just keep focusing," Tolfdir encouraged, his hand raising as he prepared a Firebolt spell. In his hand, there burned a fiery orb that crackled and hissed. Standing just a few paces away, was Talara. She held both hands up, maintaining a lesser ward that protected her from the incoming Firebolt. There was a brief explosion, and Talara could feel the heat of the blast, even through the ward. With a wince, she staggered back, dropping the ward._

_"Dammit," Talara cursed quietly to herself, gritting her teeth as she regained her composure. She faced Tolfdir, sensing that he had lowered his hands. With a heavy sigh, she smirked, "I guess wards really aren't my thing, Tolfdir." _

_"You'll get it in time, Talara." He replied assuredly, the sound of his smile in his voice, "You've mastered the mage armor spells, I'm sure you'll get wards as well." _

_"That would be because it's part of the school of Alteration. I'm still struggling to grasp Restoration." Talara shook her head, raising her hands up to adjust the dark blindfold covering her eyes. She could tell Tolfdir was looking at her, probably wondering how a blind breton could make it so far and still be alive. Talara was fairly surprised herself, that she'd even made it to Winterhold. There was a lot of land between the College and the Imperial City, and Talara had crossed it all. It was certainly an impressive feat, and yet, Talara still managed to remain humble. _

_"Have you been studying with Collette as I've asked you to? She told me she read _The Exodus_ to you the other day." Tolfdir took a few steps forward to close the large gap between them. It had seemed their lessons for the day had come to an end. And after Tolfdir spoke, Talara sighed and shrugged._

_"It was a sweet tale, I suppose. Though it still didn't help me." Talara lowered her head, raising her hands and facing her palms. Had she the ability to see, she would watch as her fingers curled and uncurled. Slowly, she raised her head back up to face Tolfdir. He gave off a familiar aura, one that Talara had become familiar with. As the resident master of Alteration, Talara had spent countless hours under his tutelage. _

_Tolfdir hummed quietly as he stroked his white beard, nodding slowly. _

_"Anyway, I don't believe I'll be needing wards." Talara added with a gentle shrug and a smile, "As you said, I finally mastered Dragonhide, I think I can pretty much survive just about anything at this point." She said with a girlish chuckle. _

_"Indeed," Tolfdif replied, smiling in return, "Though mage armor only works to protect you against physical attacks. You will still be vulnerable to attacks from other mages." He warned, the concern he had for the young woman evident in his elderly voice. Talara nodded in understanding, her smile only widening. _

_"I know. And I've got something special just for them." Talara smirked, chuckling again as she waved her hand briefly. "So! Was there anything else for today?" Talara asked, perking up as she glanced around. From all the sounds that echoed around her, she could make out the shapes of the lecture hall. Being born blind was not so much a hindrance when she had the aid of magic on her side. Though she could not perceive color, or details, it was enough to get around without bumping into everything. _

_Tolfdir had to think a moment, stroking his beard once more. When nothing came to mind, he slowly shook his head, "I believe that's it. Unless you would like to give wards another try." He suggested, though he knew the answer before Talara even spoke. _

_"Perhaps another day." Talara replied with a single nod, "What about work? Does Mirabelle need anything done?" She added quickly, her head titling ever-so-slightly as she inquired about the Arch-Mage. _

_"Actually, I believe she spoke to me about some disturbances near Solitude." Tolfdir began, pausing only to see if the matter was of interest to the short breton. Talara, who always sought an excuse to leave College grounds, grinned eagerly as she faced him. With a brief chuckle, Tolfdir continued, "It seems the effects of the Eye have yet to fully recede. From what the Arch-Mage has told me, there is a rupture near Solitude."_

_"More anomalies?" Talara shook her head, clearly displeased to hear that they were still lurking about. "I think I can handle a few anomalies." She said confidently, raising a fist slightly as she smiled up at Tolfdir. She heard him laugh, and judging from the sound of it, he seemed to be nodding. _

_"Very well. I'll be sure to tell the Arch-Mage." _

_"Well, I'm not leaving now." Talara smirked, "I'll be leaving in the morning. I think I've earned a night's rest, don't you think?" She added, her shoulders rising as she grinned up at Tolfdir. _

_"As good an idea as any. I'll speak with the Arch-Mage, and let you know if she has anything to add." _

_"Thanks, Tolfdir." Talara smiled happily, bowing her head respectfully to her elderly master. "I'll speak with you later, then." _

_"Of course. Sleep well." Tolfdir replied, returning the smile in kind. He watched as Talara waved, before skipping out of the lecture hall. _

* * *

Reaching over to her nightstand, Talara retrieved the black blindfold she was known to wear. Her hand hovered over the surface, searching for that familiar cloth. Once her fingers had finally found it, she picked it up and fixed it over her eyes. While anyone could see that her blue eyes were covered in a haze, it was not as telling as a blindfold was. Though she'd been cautioned not to make a target out of herself, Talara enjoyed setting a few bandits ablaze every now and again.

Adjusting the cloth over her eyes, and proceeding to fix her flaxen blond hair, Talara finally left her room when she was dressed and ready to depart. She was eager to make her way to Solitude. It would be her first time visiting the city, and from what she heard, it had become quite the lively center of commerce ever since the civil war had ended.

Having only arrived in Skyrim just a few years prior, Talara never found herself too concerned over the war between the Imperial Legion and the Stormcloaks. It was only just a few months ago when word had finally reached Winterhold, that the Imperials had seized a momentous victory at the Battle of Windhelm. While she was happy to hear that the war ended, she knew that the fighting and squabbling would only continue. Despite her indifference on the matter, Skyrim had become her home. She had grown concerned over the future of her new home, but knew not how she might help in its prosperity.

As to the city of Solitude, to say she looked forward to meeting new people would be an understatement. Though she had spent so much time with scholars, Talara worried she might not fit in with the high society and class that would surely be present in such an important city.

Having filled her pack with essentials the night before, Talara slung it over her shoulder and headed for the door. As expected, the exterior was frigid cold. Winterhold, being so far North, it was hardly surprising when flecks of snow began to pelt the breton's face. Pulling the collar of her robe over her neck, she slowly turned when she heard approaching footsteps.

"Are you leaving for Solitude now?" A familiar voice asked. Smiling at Tolfdir, Talara nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, sir." She replied, rolling her shoulder and adjusting the strap of the pack she carried. The short breton couldn't afford to carry a large pack, and so she had to be very discerning as to what she brought along. From potions to food, everything had been handpicked and carefully considered for her lengthy trip. She'd be spanning nearly the entire length of Skyrim, and that was certainly a lot of road to cover. She made plans to stop in a few settlements along the way, but Talara knew all too well how quickly plans could change.

"Very good. Do be careful out there, and watch yourself." Tolfdir said with a nod, wishing his former student the best of luck. Talara just smiled back at him, quietly thanking him before setting off. She was eager to begin her long trek to Solitude. She could hardly sleep the night before, and she was still buzzing with excitement.

Making her way down the narrow pathway leading into Winterhold, Talara continued to feel the cold wind beat against her. Snow would collide against her cheeks, and she would wipe them away with the back of her hand. The snow was distracting, and while she had walked down this path numerous times, her ability to sense what was around her was being hindered by the weather.

With a steady hand, her palm slid along the stone sides that kept the narrow pathway secure. Following it, she eventually made her way to town. There were a few guards patrolling the road running through the snow-covered town. Their footsteps in the snow, the sound of their breath, there were many ways Talara could get a feel for who and what was around her.

"Good morning," Talara greeted in her usual, soft voice. She would nod to the passing guard, who no doubt would find it odd that a woman would be walking around blindfolded. It certainly wasn't a common sight, especially since she spent most of her days at the College. It was true, Talara did not know very many people outside of her peers at the College. Despite that, Talara was satisfied with her current stock of friends and colleagues.

"Be careful if you're headin' out of town," the guard began. Talara could hear the crackling of a torch, and its warmth as the guard turned to face her. The breton stopped in her tracks, turning to face the guard as she continued to listen. "There was a bear sighted not too long ago. Damn thing might still be out there." The guard warned in a stern, but concerned voice.

"Ah, thank you, sir. I'll be sure to keep an ear out," Talara replied with a kind smile, nodding her head in thanks as she continued along her way. She listened to her own footsteps for a moment, focusing on mapping her surroundings. She was passing one home, then another. Soon, she was passing the Jarl's home and the inn. It was not long until she was finally free from Winterhold, and traveling down the snowy path leading outwards into the rest of Skyrim.

If the weather was more favorable, it would have been a great day. She had a long journey ahead of her, and she was anxious to learn of what adventures might be waiting just down the road. She wore a bright grin on her face, and surely her eyes would have been gleaming, had they not been concealed behind a strip of black cloth. Even in the unforgiving cold, Talara was feeling warm and happy. There was an eager bounce to her step, and she had to remind herself not to skip in glee.

It had only been several minutes, when a familiar scent filled the air. Talara, though a stranger to most of Skyrim, knew that she was passing the Whistling Mine. The ashen smell of a smelter filled her nose, and she could hear the flames being tended to. While she was certain the miners were all hard at work within, she was surprised to find that there were no guards posted outside the mine. It was at that moment, that she recalled what the guard in Winterhold had warned her about. In the distance, she could hear the deepened call of a bear. Soon after, she heard its heavy footfalls pounding against the snow.

Acting quickly, Talara's first task was to protect herself. As a very small breton dressed in robes, she'd easily be torn apart by the bear's claws. Casting Ebonyflesh, she braced herself as she heard the bear snarl. It's weight pushed against her, and while she remained mostly unharmed, she was forced backwards. Staggering, and fighting to get back onto her feet, Talara focused on finding the exact location of this hostile creature. It's heavy breaths were easy enough to track, and from the sound of its labored breathing, it seemed the missing guard had been able to injure the beast severely. Unfortunately for Talara, it wasn't enough to dissuade the beast from attacking another.

Raising her right hand, she unleashed a barrage of Firebolts. Listening to the flames as they collided with the massive beast, Talara could hear it roar out in pain. The smell of burning fur was repugnant, but she had to fight on. Once again, she heard the bear charging at her. She couldn't risk being taken down by the bear again, and so, raising her left hand and quickly focusing a new spell, she readied herself.

Inhaling sharply, she pulled back, and released. The spell was a powerful one, and she could feel her pool of magicka nearly drain completely. The bear was struck, and let out a stilted whimper. Talara felt a solid weight bump into her, but it remained unmoving. The Paralysis spell seemed to do the trick. Now that the bear was rendered immobile, Talara could finally finish it off.

Preparing a final spell, she blasted the stunned creature until it was no more.

The battle was brief, though certainly exciting. Talara had tangled with her fair share of wild bears during her time in Winterhold. There were many beasts who had grown accustomed to Skyrim's blistering cold and unforgiving landscape. It was this cold that had numbed the pain in her arm.

Kneeling down, she felt the torn fabric of her sleeve. There was a warmth she was familiar with. Rolling her finger against her thumb, she knew then that the bear had managed to penetrate the mage armor she had put up. Luckily for her, the armor had been enough to protect her limb from being completely torn apart.

Preparing a simple healing spell, she easily remedied the injury. Though she could do nothing to repair her sleeve, at least her arm was no longer a bleeding mess. Rising back to her feet, and getting her bearings, Talara inhaled deeply and let out a sigh. Continuing along her way, she knew this bear wasn't going to be the only thing she would encounter.

Several hours had gone by, and a pack of wolves later, Talara prepared camp near the side of the road. She had just passed the Nightgate Inn, and was hoping she'd make it farther before nightfall. Still, if she could save a few coins on a room at an inn, she didn't mind having to make camp outside. Having pitched her tent, and started a campfire, Talara was now preparing a small dinner for herself.

With the air being so cold, the fillets of salmon meat she had packed were still good to eat. Placing them in a small frying pan, she placed the skillet atop the fire and listened quietly to the sizzling and popping of cooking meat.

It was at times like this, during nightfall, that Talara wished she could see as everyone else. Craning her neck and facing the night sky, she yearned to see those twinkling lights she had heard so much about. From what her colleagues have said, the beauty of the night sky here in Skyrim goes unrivaled. From their descriptions of glittering ribbons of light, to flecks of starlight, Talara couldn't disagree with them. With a heavy sigh, Talara lowered her head once again. Her face lit up, and she could feel the warmth of the flame beating against her cheeks.

Once she had finished her meal, and placed a few more sticks on the fire, Talara slipped into her tent and slowly drifted into sleep.

Finally, Talara could finally feel her feet stepping against solid stone. It seemed the snowy Northern province of Skyrim was behind her now. From what she gathered of the signs, she was fast approaching Whiterun. As one of the first cities she visited in Skyrim, Whiterun has always held a special place in her heart. The people of Whiterun seemed especially welcoming and kind. From Whiterun, she planned on taking a carriage to Solitude.

Again, it seemed the roads were a dangerous place. Despite being well-traveled, it seemed that brigands and thieves were a constant threat along these paths that snaked across Skyrim.

"Hand over your gold, or I'll gut you like a fish." A harsh voice threatened. Talara was far from startled, as she heard the thief running towards her. Though her eyes were concealed, it was clear from what was visible of her visage that she was not taking too kindly to being threatened.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't any gold to spare." Talara responded in a calm demeanor. It was not her intention to anger the thief, but it seemed he mistook her tone for insolence.

"Then I'll take that necklace." The thief growled, quickly reaching forward to snatch the pendant that hung around the breton's neck.

Smacking his hand away, Talara glared at the man from behind her blindfold. From his frustrated grunt, he seemed surprised that a blind woman would have been able to stop him. With a loud snarl, he quickly brandished his blade.

As quickly as the thief had withdrawn his blade, Talara had cast a spell to protect herself. As usual, Ebonyflesh was the first spell she conjured. Switching to her Paralysis spell in her left hand, she brought up her right. She could hear the thief lunging towards her, and felt the motion of his downwards swing. Bringing up her left arm, she blocked the attack as best she could.

Staggering backwards, the small breton grunted as she kept herself on her feet. The attack had been stunted due to her magic armor, but she would have to act quick. Though the spell provided the protection she needed against physical attacks, it would only last so long before dissipating. As she sense no one else in the immediate area, Talara equipped herself with the most powerful fire spell she had in her arsenal. Launching a blazing Fireball, the thief would be engulfed in a whirling explosion. Even Talara could feel the heat of the blast, stepping back as she raised her hands up to shield herself from the heat. From what she could sense around her, the thief was still alive.

"Damn you!" The thief called, slapping the flames on his arms until they were extinguished. He would not survive another blast, but he was confident in his speed that he could evade it. And rightly so, as Talara pulled back and released another Fireball, the thief jumped and rolled forward. He quickly closed the gap between him and the breton, raising his dagger once again.

Almost lost in a haze of panic, Talara released the spell she had been focusing on in her left hand. Just as the thief had been pulling his blade downward, he froze in place. His snarling expression was locked in place as he fell forward.

The spell would not last for long, but Talara needed a moment to catch her breath. Animals were predictable, and easy to combat. However, it was enemies like this thief that made traveling alone so dangerous. They were intelligent, and even more importantly, they could see. While Talara could sense an individuals presence, they still had the upper-hand. Someone as dexterous as this thief could easily avoid her spells. Talara got lucky this time, and she knew it.

"I gave you a chance to leave," Talara spoke breathlessly, inhaling deeply as she raised her right hand. In her palm, there burned a fire, ready to be unleashed. She wished she could look into the eyes of this thief, see the fear as he watched helplessly. Without another word, she set the immobile thief ablaze.

"Good day, Miss. Looking for a ride?" A man's voice called out. Talara could hear the whinny of a horse not too far.

"That's right. Could you take me to Solitude?" Talara responded with a nod. She glanced upwards slightly, looking for the sun. She stopped when she could feel the warmth of its rays against her face.

"Certainly, for twenty gold." The carriage driver answered, adjusting himself where he sat. Talara nodded, reaching for the pack she had slung over her shoulder. Placing it on the ground, she rummaged through it a moment before procuring a small pouch.

"Here you are." She held it out towards the carriage driver, speaking once she felt it leave her palm, "I've had a rather long walk getting here. I think I might get some rest, if you don't mind." Talara chuckled sheepishly, her shoulders rising as she did.

"Of course, just climb in back and I'll get you to where you need to go." The driver replied happily. Talara could hear the sound of clinking gold coins, knowing he was just counting them to make sure it was all there.

Moving towards the rear of the carriage, using her hand to guide her, Talara found her way into the back of the carriage. Resting her pack onto the wooden paneling, she sat back down and let out a heavy sigh. There was a sharp whipping sound, followed by the whinny of a horse. The carriage jolted forward, before evening out.

"You look a little worn. Ran into some trouble along the way, I suppose?" The driver asked, calling back to Talara.

"Oh, of course. Nothing I couldn't handle, though." Talara replied, sounding weary. She pulled off the blindfold, resting it in her lap. Should the driver turn around, he would have seen that her hazy blue eyes were glancing upwards towards the sky. She could sense just about everything around her, see the shapes surrounding her in her mind. But the sky remained a mysterious thing to her, it was the one thing she couldn't sense.

"That's fortunate. I'll be letting you get some sleep then. I'll let you know when we've arrived." The driver added, whipping the reins once again to get the horse to quicken the pace.

"Thank you." Talara replied simply, in a quiet voice. She smiled warmly towards the driver, before settling down. She got comfortable, as comfortable as one could get on a rickety carriage, and closed her eyes. She was halfway there to Solitude, and her trip would be much faster now that she was taking a carriage. It would not be long now.

While it was the appeal of the city itself that made her so eager, she had to remind herself that she was visiting to deal with some magic anomalies. The dreadful things, Talara hoped she might be able to deal with them on her own. As vessels of magic, she could track them easily enough. However, they were spry things, and getting a spell to hit was rather difficult for her.

It was getting difficult now to fall asleep. As tired as she was, her mind was wandering. From how to deal with the anomalies, to what dangers she might face on the road back to Winterhold. When she realized she wasn't going to be taking any naps anytime soon, Talara sat up in her seat and just listened. She listened to the sound of the wheels rolling against the stone path, to the snorting of the horse pulling the carriage along the way. There was so much around her, from the whistling wind to the singing birds. This is what she loved about leaving Winterhold. The Northern town was so barren and cold, that all there was to hear was the howling of winds and the crashing of waves. Here in Whiterun hold, however, there was so much life to take in.

In time, Talara finally dozed off. Her mind finally at ease, long enough for her to slip away into slumber.


End file.
